


Sweet dreams are made of this

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, Smut, bit angsty, bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Ermal keeps getting dreams about another reality where Fabrizio and him are together. But what does this mean? And how will he deal with this?





	1. Chapter 1

_Ermal’s hand were sweaty, his hearts was beating in his chest and his mouth was dry. This was the moment. ‘’And on third place it’s………….ITALY!’’ The whole stadium was clapping and yelling. All Ermal could do was smile and wave at the camera. But then the arms of Fabrizio were around him.  ‘’I’m so proud of us’’ Fabrizio whispers in his ear, and then puts a little kiss on his neck, just under his ear._

_The afterparty was really fun. Everyone was celebrating, dancing, having drinks and just enjoying their remaining in Lisbon. Ermal and Fabrizio were also enjoying the party, dancing and drinking, but maybe drinking a little bit too much. It was now late in the night, most people have already gone back to their hotel, so the men decided to also go back._

_They were walking the streets of Lisbon. It was a cold, yet beautiful night. The moon shined bright next to thousands of stars in the sky. Ermal started to shiver a bit because of the cold. ‘’Are you cold Ermal? Do you need my jacket?’’ ‘’You don’t have to Fabri, really.’’ ‘’No Ermal, I insist. Come here.’’ Fabrizio gets his jacket off and puts it around Ermal. ‘’Thanks Fabri.’’ ‘’You are very welcome.’’ Fabrizio puts his arm around Ermal’s waist as they walk further to the hotel._

_Their rooms were next to each other, but still, without thinking they got into Fabrizio’s room. ‘’How about some champagne?’’ Fabrizio smirked. ‘’Can you read my mind Fabri?’’ They laughed and Fabrizio got the champagne. They sat on the balcony, drinking champagne and talking about their whole journey. ‘’Not bad is it, third place.’’ ‘’No not at all. I can still remember us that night making the song. At my house in Anita’s bedroom, it really was magical.’’ Fabrizio said while smiling at Ermal. ‘’Yeah it really was. Oh shoot, look at the time. Have to get up early tomorrow for our flight.’’ They walked into Fabrizio’s room again but before Ermal left he turned around and said ‘’Bizio? Can you promise me one thing? Please don’t let this be the end of us, I couldn’t bear if I’ll never see you again. I need you in my life.’’ Ermal had a sad smile on his face. Fabrizio immediately pulled him in a tight hug and puts his face in Ermal’s soft curls. ‘’Of course not, I can’t go on without you.’’ Fabrizio said with a little tear in his eye. They slightly pulled out the hug, but still holding each other. Ermal wiped away the tear from Fabrizio’s eye. They were now silently gazing into each other’s eyes, noses almost touching._

_They came closer and closer, slightly tilting their heads in the right way and then touched lips. Fabrizio’s lips tasted like a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes, just as addictive. Ermal felt like he was on fire, it felt so good! They stumbled across the room, not breaking contact and fell into the bed. ‘’Or maybe I’ll just spend the night here.’’ Ermal said between the kisses. ‘’You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.’’ Fabrizio said and pinned Ermal down into the mattress and starts attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Ermal felt like he was in heaven, it felt like a dream….’’Ermal…Ermal?!’’ ‘’Wha…_

‘’Ermal.. Ermal? Ermal!! Come on wake up!’’ Marco was shaking Ermal, trying to make him wake up. Ermal sat up straight. “Wha... What time it? Where am I? Marco shook his head. “It's 9 pm and you are about to go on stage in an hour!” “Oh right..yeah.” It was silent for a bit.

“What we’re you dreaming about anyway? You seemed to enjoy yourself, maybe some pretty lady?” Marco winked at him, unknowing of what the dream really was about.

“No! I don’t know...don’t remember anymore.” Ermal tried to change the subject. “Alright then grumpy, I’ll see you soon.” Marco went out the room and left Ermal alone with his thoughts.

“Why the hell did I dream that?!” Ermal rubbed his eyes. “It’s just a dream! It means nothing, it’s not real, it’s nothing. Come on, get yourself together. Just forget about it, as easy as that.” He told himself.

That night he still felt very odd. On stage he managed to put his mind to rest for a bit, except when he had to sing le luci di Roma. “Why did I have to write this song, it only reminds me of Bizio.” But apart from that, the show went really well.

It was late, the concert was over and Ermal was on his way to the hotel. When he got into his room he immediately fell into the bed. He didn’t even bother undressing, he was too tired. He looked up at the ceiling, just staring into space when he got a text.

**Fabrizio:**

**I don’t think you’re still up, but I hope you had a great concert! And I can’t wait to be on stage together again. Anyways, sweet dreams and talk to you soon x**

It was a sweet text from Fabrizio. The x on the end is normal, they always do that. But why did he have to say sweet dreams?? It’s like he’s a psychic. Ermal texted him back anyways with a quick ‘’thanks and me too’’ and then finally got to sleep, wondering if he will get another “sweet dream.”

 


	2. Sweet dreams are made of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal gets another sweet dream, which makes him realise something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this chapter includes smut, so !!!WARNING!!!  
> This is the first time EVER I have written smut, so please don't expect too much from me...I gave it a shot, but I think I'm better at angst or fluff.

_Ermal wakes up, still feeling tired. He didn't sleep at all, as usual. He got his phone and went through social media when he got a text from Fabrizio._

**_From: Fabrizio_ **

**_Hey Erm! As you know I'm working on my album, and it's going really well. I would like you to be the first to listen to it, and give your opinion. Have free time today? X_ **

_"That's really sweet from fabri! Of course I want to listen to his new songs!" So he texted back._

_To Fabrizio:_

_Yes I would love to! And I feel really honoured!!! How about this afternoon? I have nothing to do today, so...see you at 2?  X_

**_From Fabrizio:_ **

**_Perfect! See you soon x_ **

****

_As the day went on Ermal just did the house chores. Washing up, doing laundry, vacuuming. For lunch he just ate some left over pasta and kept his mind at Fabrizio. “I’m curious what kind of songs he made. And what about. But also why me to listen to it first?” Ermal couldn’t wait, so when the time came to go, he quickly got into his car and drove to Fabrizio._

_At the door he was greeted with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. **“Come in! Let’s go the studio, I can’t wait to let you hear it!”** So they walked inside straight to Fabrizio’s studio. **“Sit down, make yourself comfortable.”** “Thanks, so tell me, why do you want me to listen to it first?” **“Because before I met you I was totally lost. I didn’t have any inspiration or even motivation. But you Ermal, gave me my inspiration and confidence in song writing back! And I have never been so motivated to make new songs. And for that I’m eternally grateful!”** Fabrizio said as he took Ermal’s hands and softly stroked them with his thumbs._

_“O Fabri that’s really sweet!” They shared anther hug and sat down again._

**_“Right so these are 6 new songs. They are not all done yet, but I’m getting there. So are you ready?”_ ** _“Absolutely!” Fabrizio started the first track which was kind of an upbeat song. Ermal listened with concentration while tapping his feet to the beat. Before he knew it the first song was over and the next song began. And so it went on until the last track. The song started slow and sensual. Fabrizio voice was low and deep. Ermal listened carefully to the words. The song was about discovering new things in life. And that life is full of surprises. Ermal couldn’t help but think the song was about him, cause what else could it be about? Or was he getting delusional? Fabrizio sat silently next to him, arms crossed and looking at Ermal's reactions._

_“Woah Fabri, that’s was really beautiful. I...I don’t know what to say._

****

**_“The only thing left that I want to be in the song is a piano. I think it could really add something special.”_ ** _Ermal gets up and walks over to the piano. He sits down and just starts playing as he remembers the melody of the song. **"Sounds good!"** "Come here I'll show you how to play it" **"Uhm how? It's a bit cramped in here."** "Yeah umm lemme see. Uh just sit on my lap then." **"You sure? Aren’t I a bit heavy?"** "Yeah I'm sure, come here!" Ermal grabbed Fabrizio's hips and let him sit down on his lap. "So this is the first chord: C." He grabs Fabrizio’s hands and puts them in a C chord on the piano. "So that's how you do C! Well done!" Ermal says as he pets Fabrizio’s leg. They go on like this for a while. With first showing the chords and then how to play them. Fabrizio picks everything pretty quick up and is eager to learn more. _

_Fabrizio leans back into Ermal. Totally comfortable on Ermal's body. Ermal basically has his chin on Fabrizio’s shoulder now. His mouth close to Fabrizio’s ear and hands on hips. Then he slowly whispers with a deep voice: "You're doing great Bizio. Maybe I can give you more lessons like this." Fabrizio turned around facing Ermal, putting one arm behind him. **"It's because I have a good teacher."** Fabrizio turns even more by putting his leg over Ermal's. Still sitting on his lap but now face to face. His breathing got heavier, voice raspier, face closer with the feeling of warm breath against his skin. “ **Maybe I should thank the teacher..."** Fabrizio bit on his lip and looked with his dreamy, yet lusty eyes at Ermal's. Ermal didn't even notice he had put his hands just above Fabrizio’s ass. _

_"Is it getting hot in here or...?" **"Just shut up and kiss me already."** Ermal didn’t even have time to process what Fabrizio just said. Lips smacked into each other. Kissing each other hard, with barely time to breath. Fabrizio puts everything into that kiss, hands all over Ermal’s body, putting himself as close as possible, occasionally biting Ermal’s lip. Ermal couldn’t get enough, so he gladly returned the favour. His hands slowly slipped down, finding their way into his jeans and then his underwear. His hands were now on Fabrizio’s butt, slowly massaging the butt cheeks in the rythem of the kissing. It started to get very hot, very quick and Fabrizio started to grind his hips on Ermal’s crotch. They stopped for a minute to get their breath back “Fuck, you’re making me horny.” Fabrizio started to go for Ermal’s neck, kissing it, sucking it, nipping it, trying to leave marks. Then he whispered with his low and raspy voice into Ermal’s ear. **“Wanna go upstairs?”** Ermal didn’t have to think twice as he quickly answered “fuck yes.” Fabrizio got off his lap and grabbed Ermal’s hand, yanking him up and then pulling him whilst walking, well, almost running upstairs._

_The door of Fabrizio’s bedroom flew open. Fabrizio pushed Ermal into the nearest wall. And starts attacking his neck again. Ermal moaned lightly when Fabrizio was at his sensitive spot, just behind his ear. “ **You like that don’t you.”** “Mmmm.” Was the only thing he could answer, whilst enjoying the sensations. Fabrizio lifts Ermal against the wall as they start vigorously kissing again. Ermal has his leg around Fabrizio’s waist and this time Fabrizio’s hands were on Ermal’s ass. Erections started growing and bodies became sweatier. Ermal starts unbuttoning Fabrizio’s shirt, revealing more and more of his chest. Once the shirt was off, Ermal’s needyness was even showing more. Fabrizio held Ermal close as he turned around and fell into the bed.  He grabbed Ermal’s shirt and puts it over his head. He then starts kissing, making his way down. Beginning on his sensitive spot in his neck, then to his Adam’s apple, collarbone, nipple and all the way down to his belly button. “ **May I?”** Ermal nods his head. Fabrizio unbuttoned Ermal’s pants and pulled them down, leaving Ermal only in his boxers with the sight of his hard member. **“Someone’s excited.”** Fabrizio smirked at Ermal and then starts kissing him passionately again. Ermal wraps his arms around Fabrizio and rolled them over. “Now it’s my turn.” He places kisses all over Fabrizio’s chest whilst tracing the tattoos with his fingers. Within a few seconds Fabrizio’s pants were also undone and Ermal got them off. Now both men were only in boxers. Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s hair and put him closer to kiss again. “Mmm Bizio you are so hot.” “ **Fuck you are too.”**_

_Fabrizio turned again to be on top and bend over to his night stand to get a condom and lube. Ermal moaned at the sight of an almost naked and sweaty Fabrizio. His hips were bucking up to Fabrizio’s crotch. **“Are you absolutely sure you want this?”** “Yes Fabri, please I need you.” **“But you have to tell me when I hurt you or if you want me to stop, alright?”** “I promise Bizio.” Fabrizio kissed him once more and pulled Ermal’s and his own boxers down. **“You are so beautiful.”** He said whilst kissing and grinding their naked bodies together. Then Fabrizio positions himself to go in, after he put the condom on. **“Ready?”** “Ready.” Slowly he enters Ermal hoping he isn’t hurting him. Once he’s all in he kisses Ermal’s face. **“Are you alright? Am I hurting you?” “** No, I just need to get used to this feeling. Just move slow alright? **“Of course.”** Fabrizio did as he was asked and started moving slow, kissing Ermal passionately, trying his best to please him. “ Yes mmm that’s good.” Ermal moaned with pleasure. But then Fabrizio found the right spot which made Ermal scream out loud. “Aaaah Fabri yes, go harder.” Fabrizio’s thrust went deeper and harder. All these moans and screams made Fabrizio even hornier and also he, couldn’t suppress his moans anymore. **“You feel so good Ermal aaaah...Mmmm so good”** Ermal screamed at the top of his lungs. “Harder Bizio, aggh I’m… aaa…FABRI!!!”_

“Bizio, harder Bizio!”

*bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz*

 Ermal eyes opened wide as he looked confused sound him. His phone had an alarm which made him wake up. Once he turned the alarm off, he realised the dream he just had. “Fuck, was that a dream? Did I just dream of having sex with Fabri? Ohno.. “ Ermal looked down at his crotch and saw that he was rock hard. He sighed deep, trying to progress the wild dream he just had.

Eventually he took care of his problem below and decided to get a shower and some breakfast. Today was gonna be a nice day. The whole morning and afternoon he had free, but tonight he had to perform on Assisi. With his own song and with Fabri. “Oh god I’m gonna see him again. Don’t worry Ermal, you’ll just have a great time, like always with Fabri. It’s gonna be alright…just don’t think about your dreams.”

 

As the day went on Ermal did pretty much nothing exept play his piano and strum his guitar. Then it was time to go to his performance. He arrived at the event and got send to his dressing room to change. But unfortunately for Ermal, he didn’t know he had to share it with Fabrizio and walked in on him whilst putting on a shirt. **“Hey Ermal!”**

“Fuck.” Ermal thought. Fabrizio walked up to him with big smile and gave him a hug, with his shirt still open. Of course Ermal acted like nothing was wrong and returned the hug. He wrapped his arms around Fabrizio and felt the bare skin touching his arms. It felt so good that he closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to end. **‘’I missed you.’’** ‘’I missed you too Fabri.’’

Ermal managed to put his mind into his singing as the evening went on, also when their performance was. It was really fun with all those kids! At the end of their performance they talked a bit with the presenter and everything went just fine, Ermal thought. But then Fabrizio said; **‘’I’m working on a new album at the moment, and I want Ermal to be the first person to listen to it.’’**

Emal's mind exploded, at least it felt like that. _‘’What? I am dreaming again? Did he just say that?! No, right?.......’’_

 

‘’Oh, thank you…And this is how you’re telling me, in front of everyone? You’re making me emotional…Thank you.’’

He tried his best to act normal, even trying to joke a bit. But inside he was screaming, and not just a little. How was it possible he dreamed that Fabrizio would say the exact thing? How? Do dreams come true? _‘’No Ermal, of course not, don’t be such a fool!’’_

But what do these dreams mean? Does it mean I find him attractive? Does it mean that I’m in love?

_‘’Well, I mean…he is not bad looking…who am I kidding? He is really handsome, has a beautiful smile, and his body..uhg he’s so hot it’s unfair. Is he doing it on purpose?_

Ermal almost drowned in his own thoughts once he was alone.

_‘’So this means that…that…I’m in love? Fuck, I think I am…’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, then I'm asking you to leave a comment. As a writer I always want to know what people think of my work, even if it's just a ''nice''. Every kind of feedback is welcome! So don't hesitate because I appreciate each and every comment very much!!! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is still dreaming...

_Ermal stood in the doorway of their gymroom. Fabrizio was working out, lifting weights only with some gym shorts on. The room was dark and steamy, and Fabrizio sweaty. He could feel Ermal staring but decided to say nothing, just to tease him. And to tease him even more the started breathing heavier and moan a lot. His teasing did a good job, cause Ermal couldn’t get his eyes off him. Starting to feel hot himself he got closer to Fabrizio. **“Like what you’re seeing?”** “How did you know I was here?” **“I could practically feel you staring amore.”** Ermal didn’t say anything to this, feeling himself blushing. Fabrizio turned around to Ermal standing behind him. **“Maybe you could help me. I really need a massage after this hard work out.”** “So you want me to give you a massage? I can’t say no to that of course.” **“Good, let’s go upstairs so I can make myself comfortable.”** He said as he took Ermal’s hand and went upstairs. _

_Fabrizio laid down on his stomach just in his boxers. **“Are you gonna begin or what?”** “How do you want me to do it then?” **“Well first of all get some oil or something like that, y’know to make it easier. Maybe I’ve got something in this drawer.”** Ermal opened the drawer, but no massage oil. “There’s no oil, only lube.” “ **Lube has always done us a favour didn’t it amore? So I think that will work fine.”** Ermal got a little bit (more) excited hearing that. “Alright then, what do you want me to massage?” Ermal said as he crawled on top of Fabrizio. **“Shoulders, back, maybe lower back?”  “** Okay then.” Ermal leans forward and whispers in Fabrio’s ear “Relax and enjoy.” Ermal got some lube on his hands and starting massaging the shoulders. Fabrizio made quiet noises which gave Ermal the confirmation that he was doing a good job. Ermal started to go lower and lower, and now Fabrizio’s whole back covered in lube. The feeling of Fabrizio's skin against Ermal’s fingers and palms, that soft, tanned skin. Ermal had to admit, it was his weakness. Fabrizio started to moan more and more as Ermal really got into it, going lower and lower, letting himself explore Fabrizio's skin. At some point he even started to grind his hips and crotch on Fabrizio. It was really difficult to not think of other things when you have Fabrizio Moro under you, moaning beautifully. **“You can go further if you want amore.”** Fabrizio said with a raspy voice. Ermal didn’t have to think twice as he pulled down Fabrizio's boxers and starts maggasing his butt and leaving kisses everywhere. “God Bizio, why did you let me do this. You know I get turned on by these things.” **“Maybe that’s why I let you do it.”** Fabrizio turned around and starts kissing him passionately. He holds Ermal close to him as they rolled over, and  then rips his shirt open in one go. “Impressive.” **“Mmm I am very impressive.”** They start making out again whilst Fabri tries to undress Ermal. “No no Bizio, I know you wanted me to take control, so let me be on top.” Fabrizio’s only response was a slight moan. That’s when they rolled over again..._

“Ouchh! What the....?!” Apparently Ermal dreamt to roll over, so he also did it in his sleep and landed on the ground. Ermal sighed deep. “It just started to get good, we didn’t even do it yet! It’s unfair” Ermal got up and dove into his bed again under the covers. “I'll try and go back to sleep, maybe it will go on where I left.” He closed his eyes trying to imagine what was going on, desperate to fall asleep into that sweet dream again. But unfortunately it didn’t work, and Ermal was disappointed. “Oh come on! Alright I’ll get up then.

But then his phone started to ring, it was Fabrizio. ‘’Why do you always have the wrong timing ?’’ Ermal thought as he picked up the phone.

 

‘’Hello?’’

**‘’Hey Ermal! Listen, as you now I moved recently and I got some stuff from Ikea but,…well, it isn’t really working as I want it to work. So I was wondering, maybe you would like to come by and help me?’’**

So Ermal was the first person Fabrizio thought of the help him? Don’t get things into your head Ermal, come on.

‘’Um yeah sure..? I’ll pop by later today.’’

**‘’Thanks, you’re a lifesaver! See you later.’’**

‘’Yeah, see ya.’’

 

Ermal looked down. His mind was blank for a minute. ‘’But why me? I can’t even bake an egg!’’ He thought. ‘’At least we’ll spend some time together, it will be nice I think. Or maybe it will kill me inside. Yeah…probably the last one.’’ He jumped back into his bed, face down into his pillow. ‘’Why can’t dreams be true? Life would be so much easier and fun.’’ At that thought be became really sad, with the feeling of tears filling in his eyes. ‘’How am I ever supposed to cope with feelings for a men who will never love me back... I wish I could sleep forever, forever in these sweet dreams, forever with _**you**_.’’

 

Later that day Ermal picked himself out of the state he was (well, he tried at least) and was now standing at Fabrizio’s front door. **“Ermal! Thanks so much for coming, I really can’t do this alone.’’** Before Ermal could respond, Fabrizio grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a room. **‘’Look I tried to put the closet together, but it just won’t work.** ‘’Have you read the instructions?’’ **‘’Oh, um, no, I thought I could handle it myself.’’** Ermal laughed out loud. ‘’Give it to me then, old men!’’ Ermal said teasingly. **‘’Aó! At least I look better with age.’’** ‘’True, true.’’ They looked at each other smiling widely before getting on with the closet.

It was going well. All the planks together actually looked like a closet. But besides that, Fabrizio was also really sweaty. Ermal was staring at his arms, but just then Fabrizio decided that it was a good idea to get his shirt off because it was too warm. Oh boy, Ermal was fucked now. He stood there in front of a shirtless, sweaty Fabrizio. And when he thought I couldn’t get any worse, Fabrizio started to breath heavily and moan slightly as he tried to push the closet towards the wall.

‘’Shit, shit, shit, shit.’’ Everything went through Ermal’s mind, but at the same time nothing. He was just…speechless. Yet again he found himself in a déjà vu of his own dreams. The sight of Fabrizio’s bare back, breathing heavily and moaning. It was just like the dream, except Ermal wasn’t massaging him. Well…until this happened:

 **‘’ouch, ouw, ahh!’’** Ermal was shook out of his daydream. ‘’Fabri? What’s wrong?’’ **‘’I think I pulled something in my neck and shoulder.’’** ‘’I told you, you are an old man.’’ **Erm, this is not the time for jokes, thank you. It really hurts, please help me.’’** Ermal helped Fabrizio over to the couch and let him sit down. ‘’I’m sorry Fabri, can I do something for you?’’ **‘’I can’t move my neck, maybe, I dunno…maybe get it a bit loose and try to massage? That’s what most of the time works when I pull my back.’’** ‘’You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.’’ **‘’’Don’t worry about that. I’m already in pain.’’**

He puts his hands on Fabrizio’s shoulders and starts to slowly massage the skin. Just like his dream, Fabrizio started to moan. It first sounded like he was in pain, but later in got more into pleasure? No Ermal you are not pleasuring him! Stop it! And don’t get a boner, even when he moans like that for you! **‘’Mmm yeah like that. Ughpff mmm yeah.’’** Feeling Fabrizio relax by his touches and even moaning about it…it was just like the dream, he really really wanted to kiss it and bite it. Whispering sexy things into his ear, making him moan, no scream with pleasure. Maybe it will continue where I left off tonight, Ermal hoped. But he of course knew that wouldn’t happen.

 **‘’Thanks Ermal, that was really nice actually, I feel a lot better now. And thanks for helping with the closet, you’re the best.’’** Fabrizio said as he hugged him. Ermal blushed hard and even more when Fabrizio hugged him. ‘’No problem.’’ **‘’You know what, why don’t you stay for dinner, see it as a thank you. Oh but Libero and Anita are also coming over tonight if you don’t mind.’’** That would be lovely Fabri, thank you.’’

 

The children were really excited to see Ermal was suddenly there, they always loved it when he was there. Once they sat at the dinner table, Anita couldn’t stop talking to Ermal. She told him everything about her day at school, and Ermal was happy to listen to her. Every now and then sharing a glance at Fabrizio who was smiling at them. When dinner was over they all helped with the dishes and decided to watch a movie. Anita picked frozen, even though she already saw it a 1000 times. She knew every song and sang along all the time. It was adorable Ermal thought, he could also see some of Fabrizio in her which made everything even more adorable. What if this would be his life, what if this would be his family. Ermal quickly shook that thought out of his head as Anita was tugging at his arm.

 _‘’Ermal? Can you please sing me a song to bed?’’_ He looked over at Fabrizio who gave him a nod. **‘’I’ll get Libero to bed and Ermal wil go with you, is that alright Anni?’’** She jumped up and down from excitement and gave Fabrizio a good night kiss. All 4 went upstairs and then to the separate rooms. ‘’So what do you want me to sing Anni?’’ _“Can you sing le luci di Roma? I l really love that one.’’_ ‘’Of course, lay down and close your eyes and I will sing.’’ Whilst singing the song softly to Anita, Ermal could see her falling asleep and stroked her head. Fabrizio already put Libero to sleep and was standing in the doorway, looking at Ermal singing. The way Ermal was with his kids was so lovely to see, Fabrizio thought. His heart melted looking at Ermal stroking Anita’s head, singing softly. And that also made his heart skip a beat. He felt butterflies coming in his stomach.

Ermal’s singing stopped and Anita was now fast asleep. ‘’Good night little one.’’ He whispered and stroked her cheek as smiled at her. When he turned around he saw Fabrizio standing there looking adorably at him. He quietly shut the door and then turned to Fabrizio. **‘’You did that really well you know.’’** Ermal blushed at looked at his feet. ‘’Thanks. I think she likes me.’’ **‘’No, she loves you Ermal. We all do here.’’**

Ermal looked up. Did Fabri just say he loves him? No, he’s just saying that to show he likes having him around the house, as a good friend.

 

‘’Thanks Bizio, it was a lovely evening. I would love to drink some wine with you, but I have to go, gotta get up early. You know the job. Interview, interview, performance, interview, concert.’’ **‘’Yeah I get it don’t worry about it.’’** They went downstairs and Ermal got his jacket on. ‘’I’ll see you then, oh and tell the kids I loved it tonight.’’ **‘’I will, thanks again for everything.’’** Fabrizio got closer to Ermal and opened his arms for a hug. The hug was nice and comfortable. Ermal had his arms around Fabrizio’s neck, and Fabrizio around Ermal’s waist. They stood there for a while, probably a bit too long. Finally they pulled apart and Ermal left.

Later that night as Fabrizio got into his own bed, he started to think about Ermal. How he helped him with the closet, how he happily chatted with Anita during dinner, **_how he sang her to sleep and felt butterflies._** These newfound feeling he would deal with in the morning, he told himself. That’s when Fabrizio fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter someone else gets a dream...and it's not Ermal

_‘’Babë you look so pretty! Look daddy, I made babë pretty!’’ **‘’Hahaha wow Anita! You did a good job!’’** Fabrizio laughed really hard as Anita and a make over-ed Ermal came into the living room. His face was covered in all sorts of make-up with every colour from the rainbow, and his hair was even more a mess but now with pink elastics in it. **‘’You look…’’** ‘’Like a princess?’’ Anita said excited. **‘’Well, I was actually gonna say like a….well... something else.’’** In his mind he wanted to say clown, but he of course didn’t wanted to say that to his daughter. “Daddy! You could be babë’s prince!” Ermal looked pleased at him. **“Aren’t I already?”** Anita had to think for a moment. “Oh...yeah of course!” She looked with big eyes and a wild smile at them. Fabrizio knew this look, she wanted to do something. “Let’s play prince and princess and drink tea with my dolls!” She even threw her arms up in excitement. He looked over to Ermal, who gave him an amused nod. **‘’Alright then, but not too long, we promised Libero to watch a movie together remember?’’** ‘’Yay! Come on, let’s go!’’ She grabbed both their hands and dragged them to her room. _

_An hour later the family sat in front of the tv. All cosy and snuggled up. The children loved the movie. They even tried to sing every song and dance to it, with Ermal and Fabrizio sitting in front of them laughing and clapping. All the singing and dancing had a tiring effect on the children, which resulted in them laying across both men half asleep. Luckily the movie came to an end so it was time for bed. Anita was laying peacefully on Ermal’s chest with closed eyes. **‘’Let’s not wake her up now, we’ll take them upstrairs.’’** ‘’Yeah I think Libero is also quiet tired.’’ Ermal smiled at the boy hugging his father. _

_With both one child in their arms they went upstairs and got them into their beds. Once Fabrizio got Libero in his bed he went over to the next room to see how Ermal was doing. He looked at him from the doorway. Ermal stroked Anita’s head, quietly singing Le luci di Roma. Ermal was such a good dad for his children, he really was the luckiest man on earth. Since Ermal was in his life, and especially when they took things further, he felt the happiest he had ever been. His thoughts were cut of by Ermal standing in front of him. ‘’Shall we also got to bed Fabri? I’m quite  tired as well.’’ **‘’Sure amore.’’**_

_They went to their room , got changed into their pyjamas and snuggled up under the duvet. Ermal lays in Fabrizio’s arms with his head on his chest. Fabrizio gave into his temptations and played with his curls, because…come on, how can he not? They were so soft and beautiful, he truly loved his hair. They stayed like this for a while. Fabrizio caressing Ermal’s hair, and Ermal tracing the tattoos on his arm. Times like this were very precious to both of them. **‘’Ermal?’’** ‘’Mm?’’ **‘’Have I told you that I love you already?’’** Ermal got a big smile on his face and looked at Fabrizio. ‘’Yes, you do every day. But I don’t mind if you say it some more.’’ **‘’You are the most adorable, amazing, handsome, talented and beautiful person I know. And I love you.’’** Ermal could only smile at him and gave him a kiss. ‘’I love you too Bizio.’’ He puts the lights out and takes Ermal in his arms again. ‘’Goodnight Bizio.’’ **‘’Goodnight amore.’’**_

_Just when they closed their eyes, the door opens. ‘’Daddy?’’_

 

‘’Daddy? Are you awake? I’m hungry, I want breakfast.’’ Fabrizio opened his eyes and saw Anita standing in front of him. He was a bit disoriented. Didn’t he just go to sleep? He looks next to him: no one there. But it felt so real, so normal. ‘’Daddy!’’ **‘’Um yes Anni, why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll be right there.’’** The little girl nodded and went downstairs. Fabrizio rubbed his eyes. ‘’So it wasn’t real…it was a dream.’’ Fabrizio sighed deep. ‘’It felt so naturel, it felt so…right?’’ He got butterflies even thinking about the dream, just like yesterday when he saw Ermal singing Anita to sleep. ‘’Maybe everyone was right. I do have feelings for him, but I just realised it.’’ Thinking back about it, it’s actually quite obvious. The lingering looks, the touches, the kisses.  

God, he really had fallen for him. And not just a little.

Eventually he got downstairs and made breakfast for himself and the children. He didn’t feel like making the table so they sat in front of the tv. Fabrizio flipped through the channels but got stopped by Libero. ‘’Dad look! It’s Ermal!’’

This felt like a smack in the face for Fabrizio. There was a close up of Ermal from the side, singing and playing his guitar. **Oh my…he looks like an actual angel.** The way his curls looked so perfect and soft, the way his adams apple moves when he sings, the way his nose looks from the side, the way he closes his eyes as he sings with emotion. Even his pink shirt formed perfectly around his body which pointed every detail out. His broad shoulders, his arms, his chest. Has he been working out? Fabrizio was mesmerized.

Anita came up to him and sat on his lap. ‘’I really loved it when Ermal was here yesterday. Also when he to sang to me when I went to bed. I really love Ermal, Daddy. I wish he could be here more.’’ **Me too Anni, me too...’’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Fabrizio gets a rather hot dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty chapter

_Fabrizio woke up with his head on Ermal’s bare chest. He gave soft kisses on that oh so soft and pale skin. He couldn’t resist it, he just had to kiss it. But unfortunately he woke Ermal up with it. **‘’I’m sorry amore, I didn’t mean to wake you up.’’** ‘’Waking up by your kisses is never bad.’’ This gave Fabrizio a cheeky smile on his face. _

_‘’Why are you smiling like that.’’ **‘’Well, since you think it’s never bad to wake up with my kisses…’’** He said as he got closer to Ermal’s face and then whispered **‘’I figured you wouldn’t mind this.’’**_

_Fabrizio kissed him softly on his lips. His fingers lingering on Ermal soft skin. Beginning with his hand on his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. His hand lowered down to his collarbone, then to his side and finally stopping at his thigh. Ermal seemed to enjoy his lips and touch, seeing that he puts Fabrizio closer to him. But then…he pulls away and gets up._

**_‘’Aò! Why are you getting up?!’’_** _‘’We can’t stay in bed all day Fabri, I have to get ready, I have to shower.’’_ **‘’Ermal, you are naked in front of me. Do you seriously think I’m gonna let you go that easily.’’** ‘’Well, you better get your ass over here then, and join me in the shower.’’ _Fabrizio raised his eyebrow and smirked at the younger man._

 

_Fabrizio picked up a bottle of soap as they got into the steamy shower, but Ermal quickly grabbed it out of his hands._

_“Let me wash you.” He whispers into Fabrizio’s ear. Ermal get some soap in his hands, rubs them together and puts his hands on Fabrizio’s chest. His hand were moving up and down all over Fabrizio’s chest, and it drove him crazy. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. But then his back smashed into the wall._

_Ermal pushed him and attacks his neck with bites and kisses._

_“Sorry Fabri, but you’re irresistible and I can’t hold back anymore.” Ermal muttered into his neck. Fabrizio moans in response and feels himself getting aroused. God, Ermal could play him like an instrument. He knew exactly which buttons to press to make him feel like a horny teenager._

_He puts one leg around Ermal’s leg to pull him closer. He grabs his hair to pull him off his neck and shoves Ermal’s lips against him own. This time it was Ermal who moaned. The kiss turned more and more passionate, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Hips grinding into one another._

_Ermal pulled out, breathing heavily but looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. And this certainly didn’t help Fabrizio with being even more in love. Their foreheads stay together, a moment full of love, desire, lust and passion._

_Then Ermal decides on giving him kisses all the way the down. Purposely giving extra attention on those sensitive spots, sucking and biting harder, using his tongue. **‘’Mmmm Ermal, you feel so good.’’**_

_‘’You are so hot Bizio.’’ And with that he took him into his mouth._

**‘’Ahhmmhm. Mmm Ermal yeah.’’**

*bzzz bzzz bzzz*

Fabrizio woke up from his phone. ‘’What the…’’ He looked around him, he wasn’t in the shower, but most of all, there was no Ermal. Suddenly some kind of sadness fell over him. And on top of that, he was also very hard. **‘’I’ve dreamt about him before, but…not in this way.’’** It was kind of scaring him, because it not only made it more real that he’s in love, but also that he has desire for him. **‘’God, what am I gonna do know? Should I tell him how I feel? No…bad idea, you’ll only make it  worse Fabri.’’** Unfortunate for him, Ermal was gonna be there today. Both Libero and Anita kept on asking when Ermal was gonna come, so today was that day.

So Fabrizio got up and went to the shower. He got in the shower and got confronted with the fact that he was still hard and with the vivid memory of his dream. **‘’It wouldn’t be weird if I’ll think about that while finishing myself off, right?...’’**

 

A few hours later that day, and Ermal came around. As usual Anita was very excited and immediately jumped into Ermal’s arms. God, it was so adorable. He felt a tingling sensation in his belly. **Get your mind straight Fabri, come on.**

It felt so naturel having Ermal walking around the house and being with his children. It felt complete in some way. Like there was something missing before, but he didn’t really know what and how to describe it.

Anyway, Fabrizio found it hard to not look too long at Ermal. He really wanted to see every detail of his face, but it would be too obvious…and just weird having your best friend staring at you.

And as if it couldn’t get worse, Anita suggested to swim in the pool in the garden, cause it was really hot that day. Of course Fabrizio couldn’t say no to her. So there they went. He also told Ermal he could lend one of his swimming trunks, and no, he didn’t get him the shortest one he had. Absolutely not…why would he?.....

It was actually quite lovely to cool down and have some fun in the pool. At some point they all started a water fight and water was splashing everywhere.

‘’Libero! Come we’ll fight daddy and Ermal together!’’ ‘’Yeah! They have no chance then!’’ The two children teamed up and started splashing the water heavily at the two man, who were driven into the corner of the pool. Ermal used Fabrizio as a shield and wrapped his arms around his middle. **‘’Alright, alright! We give up!’’** ‘’Yes we won Anita!’’ they children high-fived each other when they finally stopped splashing.

The two man were left wrapped in each other’s arms. Ermal unwrapped his himself and looked up at Fabrizio. He smiled at him, which was the most beautiful thing for Fabrizio. That tingling sensation came back and the only thing he could do was blush.

**God Fabri, don’t be such a fool.**

The rest of the afternoon the four of them were just in and out the pool. Sometimes playing with the kids for a bit, or reading a book in the sun. Or just casually swimming a few rounds. Ermal decided to so the last one. He was in there for quite a while, but then he got out…

Ermal came out of the water, pulling a hand through his hair, looking like a mermaid. He looked just as magical. His curls wet and slicked back. His body tanned with droplets going down his torso and v-line. His swimming shorts stuck around the shape of his thigh and butt. He was truly mesmerized by his beauty.

**Ohnonononononoo don’t look! Fabri keep focussed on something else, don’t get hard!!!!!!!**

(luckily he had sunglasses on so no one could see where he was looking)

The only option left in his mind was to turn around and lay on his belly, so he couldn’t see anything.  

 

A few meters away Ermal also had a hard time. When he got out of the pool he saw Fabrizio laying on a sunbed with his arms behind his head.

_Oh god look at his body. Fuck. His chest, his shoulders, the tattoos, THE V LINE! Even the little bit of hair under his bellybutton. Fuck Ermal, don’t get a hard one, don’t look. Omg…_

Fabrizio turned around, showing Ermal his back and the perfect shape of his butt.

_You can even see the muscles in his back. Ohno this is not good for you Ermal. DON’T LOOK!_

 

They were both crushing hard for each other, even longing for one another. Basically two idiot in love who can’t see the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry for the shitty ending, I really didn't know how to end it...  
> But I hope you liked it anyway, so if you did, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal has a nightmare, and things don't go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks, sorry about that. I didn’t have any inspiration and also have a lot less time to write. But anyways, here is a brand new chapter! Oh, and I’m sorry for what you are about to read…

_Ermal was cleaning up the kitchen as he heard Fabrizio walking down the stairs. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, softly kissing him neck. “So?” **“Both are out like a light.”** “Well that doesn’t surprise me after a long day in the theme park.” Fabrizio giggled into his skin letting his warms breath give Ermal goosebumps. **“Why don’t you get us a bottle of wine, and I’ll make us something comfy in the garden. Few blankets and pillows, snuggle up under the moonlight. How does that sound?”** “That sounds not bad at all.” Ermal smirked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He still couldn’t quite believe it. A week ago he moved in to the Mobrici household. After a year of being in a relationship, Fabrizio had asked him to move in with him and the childrren. Ermal couldn’t be happier. He has a proper little family now. _

_He got the bottle of wine, two glasses and walked out to the garden. It was a nice summer night. He sat down next to Fabrizio._

_‘’So…still no regrets of me living here?’’_

_‘’Are you kidding me? Of course not!’’ He took Ermal’s hand and looked him in the eye. ‘’You are the light of my life Ermal. I love you being here, I love waking up next to you, I love you being with the kids, I just…love all of you.’’_

_Ermal looked up at the starry night, smiling. "I love you too Bizio." He looked over to his left, ready to give Fabrizio a kiss. But Fabrizio’s eyes were closed. "You romantic, I just wanted to kiss you."Ermal laughed, but he didn't open his eyes. "It’s not funny Fabri, come on." Still no response. "Fabri?" Ermal began to shake him. "Bizio! Hey Bizio!" Ermal began to panic, this isn't happening!!!! Not now, not ever. He slaps his face, hoping it would wake him up. But it didn't work...He tried to search for a pulse. Nothing. Listened if he was breathing. Again, nothing. "NO BIZIO!!!!!!" DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN GO ON WITHOUT YOU...I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU!!!!. Loud sobs made its way out. His body was now overtaken by his emotions. Clinging on to Fabrizio. ‘’This isn't happening. It just isn't. It can't be. No no noooo!’’_

‘’Noooo!!!! Fabri!!!’’ Ermal woke up in a pool of sweat. His entire pyjamas were drenched, and his pillow soaking wet from the crying.  He looked around him, still crying. Catching his breath, trying to make sense of what just happened.

‘’Wait, this…this was a dream right? I haven’t had dreams with you like this before…I have to check, just to be sure. Am I awake…nothing has happend?’’

Ermal grabbed his phone. His first thought was going to twitter. If there was something going on, it must surely be on there. He opened the app and immediately saw he was tagged a lot with Fabri.

‘’Ohno. No no no no……’’ he quickly scanned through the tweets and luckily saw nothing in the content of Fabri passing away. Pfew. But why am I tagged so much then?’’

He stumbled upon a tweet with a little video. It was Fabrizio in an interview. He opened it and was right away greeted by Fabrizio saying that he was the light of his life.

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?! So this came true….does this mean…the next part will also come true?’’

Ermal started to panic again. ‘’I have to go to him now!!’’ As soon as he said that, he quickly dressed and made his way over to Fabrizio’s house.

He banged on the door hoping Fabrizio will answer it soon. He didn’t really realise it was still quite early on the morning, so as a matter of fact, Fabrizio was still in bed. It took some time but finally a half asleep Fabriopened the door.

**“Erm?..”**

Ermal wrapped his around around Fabrizios, as tight as he could . Burying his face into Fabrizio’s neck. He tried to stay cool, but before he knew it there were little teardrops coming from his eyes.

He was just so relieved that he was there, with Fabrizio in his arms. He just couldn’t hold the tears back.

**“Erm, are you crying? What’s happened? You’re scaring me a bit.”**

“No don’t worry Bizio. Everything is alright. I just.....” should he tell him? “I just...felt bad for a few days and I really needed a hug. I’m sorry I woke you up for this.” Okay not the full truth, but close enough.

**“Don’t worry about it. You know you can always come to me when you don’t feel good. I’m glad you did, cause it means you trust me.”**

Fabrizio smiled at him, wiping a tear sway.

**“Come on, we better get some breakfast. You haven’t had any yet, have you?”**

Ermal shook his head. Fabrizio knew him too well.

As the day went on, Ermal didn’t leave Fabrizio's side. They just lost track of time talking, making music, making food, some more talking and watching a horrible soap opera that they both found so ridiculously bad that it’s too funny not to watch.

So, in a matter of time has the sun gone down. It was now dark outside. Only the moon and the stars gave their light to the world.

Fabrizio suggested to sit outside in his garden, admire the beautiful night sky. Their conversation quickly went into astronomy. Ermal knew a lot about planets and stars, and he loves to share his knowledge about it. But once he was done, he kept silent. His mind wandered off to his dreams. Not only the scary one from last night, but also just the ones he had these past weeks. The family ones, the loving tender ones, the hot and sexy ones, the growing old ones… Ermal totally forgot where he was, too far gone in his world.

 **"You are really quiet Ermal, what's up?"** Fabrizio puts him arms around Ermal's shoulder. He shakes his head, coming out of the daydreams. "Nothing...just, just thinking." **"About what"** "Just things, dreams." He said with a big sigh. "You know that feeling when you have a dream and it seems so real. But then you wake up and everything is just...gone. Nothing was real. And you just feel, empty." Fabrizio thought a bit about it. Actually, yes, he did have that feeling before. He had it when he dreamed of Ermal. He looked over to his left. The moonlight hit Ermal's face which made him even more beautiful. He was so gorgeous, he couldn't resist it and went in to kiss his cheek. It's not something he hasn't done before, it's not weird for them. Ermal wouldn't mind, would he? He normally doesn’t…

Well, (un)fortunately Ermal also turned his head, which resulted in the two man bumping lips into each other. It lasted only a few seconds, but in those second Fabrizio could feel the fireworks through his body. As they parted, Ermal's eyes were wide and his body in a state of shock.

What...what did just happen. Omg. No he's mad at me nononono. WHY DID I HAVE TO TURN MY HEAD AT THAT POINT EXACTLY?!?? YOU HAVE TO RUN ERMAL, RUN!!! GO!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Ermal ran as quick as he could. **"ERMAL!!"** He didn't react. He just ran harder, away from Fabrizio. Away from this nightmare. He got into his car, turned it around and just as he drove off he saw Fabrizio standing in the doorway. Shouting his name.

Ermal's mind was blank. He just wanted to forget everything. Erase his memory, erase the dreams, erase his feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the angst continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating not so often. I have less time on my hands to write these day. Still though, I hope you will like this chapter!

_Knock knock_

_Please let him open the door, please…._

_Ermal waited about a minute before Fabrizio finally opened the door. ‘’Hi Fabrizio.’’ **‘’What the hell are you doing here!’’** ‘’Please Fabri, let me explain everything.’’ Fabrizio didn’t look convinced, giving him a stone-cold stare. ‘’Can I come inside please?’’ Fabrizio said nothing, but just opened the door slightly for Ermal to come in._

_‘’So, what I wanna say is, it shouldn’t have happened. It…it was an accident. You just turned your head at the same time as me and…we just touched lips…’’_

**_‘’How do I know it was an accident Ermal? Huh? Maybe you just made it up. Just because you wanted to kiss me.’’_ **

_Ermal was speechless. It really was an accident, he didn’t lie about that. But, of course he wants to kiss Fabrizio. He was in love with him…. Ermal couldn’t say anything back, too scared to say something stupid._

**_‘’So it’s true then? You don’t seem to defend yourself!’’_ **

_Ermal looked at his feet and tried to hold back the tears. Oh god, this is not going to end well…_

**_‘’YOU DISGUST ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KISSING ME! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!’’_ **

_Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s arms and dragged him to the front door. He then opened the door and pushed Ermal out of the house, making him fall to his knees on the ground. Rain starts to poor down on the curly-haired man._

_**"The biggest mistake of my life was when I phoned you to make a song!’’** Fabrizio smashed the door closing it  behind him._

_Ermal broke down. This can’t be happening! ‘’No, Bizio!’’ Ermal started to breath heavily, it felt as if somebody had a hand on his throat. Everything around him started to spin, streams of tears and sobs make its way out. He just laid there on the hard asphalt, unable to move, unable to think, unable to forget._

_‘’NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’’_

 

‘’NO BIZIO! NOOOOOOO AHHHHHH’’ Ermal woke up in sweat, crying, disorientated and above all, feeling horrible. After what happened last night, he didn’t hear anything from Fabrizio. And now this dream happened…

To this point Ermal never had a nightmare about Fabrizio. Only nice ones, lovely ones, ~~hot ones~~. But what if this nightmares happens for real? All the ‘’good’’ dreams he had about Fabrizio, came true in some way or another. So…this means that, oh god no. Does this mean that the nightmare will also come true?

‘’This can’t be happening. I’m not gonna let this happen!’’

So that is what he did. Ermal hid himself from the outside world. No social media, no texts, no calls, not even his phone was on. This way Fabrizio couldn’t contact him. He didn’t eat properly, didn’t sleep properly and didn’t look after himself at all. He didn’t go out, didn’t say anything to his friends or family. He just curled up in a ball for days in his bed or on the couch.

 

His bandmates are starting to worry about Ermal, they haven’t heard of him in 2 days. That has never happened before, there must be really something wrong.

Marco decided to drop by his house, to check if he was okay. First Marco ringed the doorbell, but there was no sign of Ermal. Luckily he knew where the spare key was hidden, so he could get inside.

‘’Ermal?! It’s me, Marco.’’ He walked further into the house, into the livingroom. All the windows and curtains were shut, not letting any fresh air or light inside. And there he sat on the couch, with a big blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. In front of him on the little table were only empty bottles of alcohol to be found.

‘’Ermal! Are you alright?’’ Marco showed a worried expression as he found his friend in this state. As he walked closer to Ermal, it only revealed more how bad he looked. His hair was everywhere, he hadn’t shaven, he stank of alcohol and he was even paler when he always is. This is not good.

‘’Please Ermal, talk to me, I’m really worried. You didn’t answer our texts or calls, and you look terrible.’’ Marco put his arm around Ermal’s shoulder, trying to comfort him into saying something. He the only thing that came out of Ermal’s mouth were sobs. He cried his heart out.

Eventually Ermal told Marco everything, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had to talk about it with someone. He told Marco about the dreams, and how he felt about Fabrizio. But also when the incident happened.

Marco wasn’t surprised that Ermal had feelings for Fabri, but he also felt horrible for Ermal. He tried to give the best advices he could. Telling him that everything will be okay in the end. It may hurt now, but if will fade over time.

He also made Ermal some food and made him have a shower, he couldn’t leave Ermal in this state. Marco left a few hours later. Thinking about this situation and wondering how Fabrizio felt. Surely he isn’t mad at Ermal, right? No Fabrizio can never be angry with Ermal, he loves him.

Wait.

‘’Does Fabrizio also love Ermal? I mean, I also was right about Ermal’s feelings and I think Fabri might feel the same. I need answers, cause this could end either really bad or really good without the right communication. I can’t let them ruin their beautiful friendship, I have to talk to Fabrizio!’’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the ongoing drama of two idiots in love. This time Marco goes to Fabrizio. Eventually Marco succeeds in letting Fabrizio go to talk with Ermal.

**_Listen, it was just a mistake okay? It was an accident. How could I have known you would turn your head right at that moment Ermal? So what we just touched lips, no big deal.’’_ **

_Fabrizio tried to stay cool. Ermal was mad, of course Fabrizio is not gonna confess his feelings for him now. Not ever._

_‘’No Fabrizio! It shouldn’t have fucking happened in the first place!’’_

**_‘’Just calm down.’’_ ** _Fabrizio puts a hand on Ermal’s shoulder. But Ermal flinches, pushing Fabrizio’s hand off his shoulder._

_‘’DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!’’_

_Fabrizio felt the tears burning behind his eyes. He feared for the things Ermal was gonna say next._

_‘’LISTEN TO ME MOBRICI. WE DO OUR FUCKING SONG LIKE ‘’NORMAL FRIENDS’’ AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE.’’ Ermal walked out his dressingroom but turned around before leaving._

_‘’That’s why you called me in the first place, wasn’t it? That’s why you always hug, touch me, kiss my cheek. And innocent me just thought it was normal for friends to do. All along you just wanted to get in my pants. WAKE UP FABRIZIO, THIS AIN’T YOUR DISGUSTING DREAMS. I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET AND I WILL NEVER BE!!’’_

_The door slams shut. Fabrizio falls to his knees. No, this is not happening. His breath speeds up, the rooms starts spinning and his vision blurry. He can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t function. His life is over now. Ermal is gone. Out of his life. Forever._

Fabrizio wakes up in cold sweat. He cant remember the last time he had such a bad nightmare. He felt horrible. The flashback of Ermal running away kept going on in front of his eyes. God, what a mess. Fabrizio looked on his phone. Still no messages from Ermal, even though Fabrizio left him loads. First he didn’t though, he thought it was better to calm down first. So only after a day he started to try and contact Ermal. He called him almost every 10 minutes and texted him about every 5 minutes. But it seems like Ermal doesn’t want to talk, or even contact him. Fabrizio didn’t know what else to do. Ermal is angry at him, that’s why he ran away, and now, he probably hates Fabrizio so much that he ignores him.

Fabrizio inhaled deep, putting his head in his hands. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes, all the sadness in his body making him feel even worse. Suddenly his phone began to ring. Fabrizio was scared to look at the name on the screen, could it be Ermal? He tried to contact him a lot, but was somehow scared to talk to him now. Slowly he grabbed his phone and looked at the screen… **’’Marco? Why are you calling me? Is Ermal alright?’’** ‘’Hi Fabrizio, I was wondering if you are home today. I need to talk to you.’’ **‘’Oh, uh yes I am. But talk about what exactly?’’** ‘’Good I’ll be there by 4.’’ Marco hung up.

**‘’Oh god.’’**

Fabrizio prepared himself before Marco came. Making himself even a bit presentable, even though he felt like he wanted to be swallowed by a blackhole. Make all the sadness, all the feelings go away.

A few hours later the doorbell rang. As he expected, it was Marco. ‘’Hi Fabrizio, sorry I’m a bit later. I had to drive for a while.’’ Marco drove all the way from Milan to Rome, because Marco indeed did what he said. This morning he was at Ermal’s, and now he’s at Fabrizio. He hopes it’s worth the long drive. Marco made his way inside to the livingroom, sitting down in the couch.  

 **‘’So…what did you want to talk about?’’** ‘’I think we both know why I’m here Fabrizio. What has happened?’’ Fabrizio was doubtful, should he tell Marco everything? Well, he does know where is something going on…

 **‘’We uhm, well, I don’t really know myself what’s going on.’’** Which wasn’t a lie. ‘’Begin at the beginning then.’’ **‘’It happened a few days ago, here in my garden. We were just talking, and then…I just wanted to kiss his cheek, but…’’** Fabrizio puts his head down out of shame. **‘’But he moved his head at the same time, so we accidentally kissed. It was really only touching lips, but he ran away as fast as he could.’’**

 _Why are my friends the biggest fools in the universe?_ Marco thought. Ermal told him the same story, only Ermal thought Fabrizio was mad at him. Not the other way round. So they both think the other one is angry, great.

‘’Why don’t you try and call him. Try and talk it out.’’

 **“I already left several messages Marco. I called him like 50  times and left like 200 texts. He doesn’t want to respond, can’t you see? He hates me, he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”** Fabrizio’s voice broke at saying that last sentence.

It wasn’t true, Marco knew it wasn’t. He could tell Fabrizio right now what he means to Ermal, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his place to do so, Ermal should tell Fabrizio himself. So the only thing Marco could do, is give advice. ‘’Listen Fabrizio, I’m sure he’s not mad at you. He’s probably scared too, also afraid to loose you. I think the best thing to do is talk to him. If he doesn’t answer your calls or texts, maybe go round his place? I know he doesn’t have to go out for the next couple of days. Go to him Fabri, talk to him.’’ Marco put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was silent for a bit. But something shot through Marco’s mind that he forgot to ask. He’s actually here in the first place to know the answer to his question.

‘’Fabrizio, I’m gonna ask you something personal. You don’t have to answer if you really don’t want to.’’ Fabrzio could only nod. ‘’So, you care for Ermal right?’’ **‘’Of course I do’’** ‘’Maybe more than friends?’’ A almost silent yes could be heard from Fabrizio. Marco smiled at him, so he was right about Fabrizio as well. Ermal loves Fabrizio and Fabrizio loves Ermal. But they’re too stupid to see it themselves.

‘’Trust me Fabrizio. Go to him, talk, and everything will be more then alright. I promise.’’ **‘’You’re right, it can’t go on like this.’’** Fabrizio immediately grabbed his car keys  and wallet and said goodbye to Marco. ‘’Good luck mate.’’ **‘’Thanks I’ll need it.’’** And with that he took off, getting himself into a 6 hour drive to Milan. This was gonna be a long ride, so he hopes it’s gonna be worth it.

It was getting really dark now. On his way at a gas station he got himself a sandwich, of course there was no time for a proper dinner. He had priorities right now. Eventually after more than 6 hours (because the traffic was really bad) he made it to Ermal’s house. Fabrizio had to admit, he was nervous, maybe even scared. But he has to do this. He made his way out of his car and walked to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell…


	9. Chapter 9 - The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time to find out what's gonna happen next when Ermal's opens his door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, this is it. I’m a bit sad to end this, but I honestly haven’t got a clue how to continue this story. Maybe someday I’ll have an idea, who knows.

Fabrizio stood there, nervously waiting. Shit..what was he gonna say? He didn’t think that through…It took a while, Fabrizio almost gave up, but then the door opens. Ermal looked like death. He had no shirt on, only some jogging pants. It looked like he lost weight even though he already is so thin. His ribs were more visible then ever, Fabrizio was shocked at the sight. Some of his curls were stuck on his forehead, looking as luscious as ever. But when Ermal saw Fabrizio, he immidaitely closed the door, however Fabrizio quickly puts his foot inbetween the door before it could fully close. This is not gonna happen. He’s gonna talk to him. Right now!

**_‘’No! you are not ignoring me anymore! I’m done with it! You are gonna stop being a prick and talk to me!’’_ **

Fabrizio forced himself in, leaving Ermal shocked. He walked further into the hall, but stopped there halfway through. He then turned around, crossed his arms and looked with his death stare at Ermal. It was painfully silent for a bit. It looked like they were holding a staring contest.

 

 **‘’Now, you are either gonna tell me to go or we just make up.’’** But no answer from Ermal. Fabrizio looked at him with hurt in his eyes. **‘’Fine, I’ll take that as a go.’’** He said stone cold and walked away. He just opened the door but then it slams shut. He turned around and there was Ermal, right in front of him, his arm over Fabrizio’s shoulder, pressing the door closed. He had a look in his eyes that Fabrizio had never seen before. The bags under his eyes were almost never ending. His eyes were red from all the crying, but still there was some kind of fire in them.

He grabbed Fabrizio’s shirt and pushed him against the door. To this point Fabrizio didn’t know if he was gonna get punched or make it out alive. Ermal came closer and closer, he could feel his breath on his skin. Then, he spoke in a calm yet stern voice. ‘’You made my head a mess. You made my life turn upside down. You make me want to sleep forever.’’ Fabrizio was getting really scared now, he never saw Ermal like this. ‘’You make me go crazy. You make me feel things I can’t explain. You made me like this’’

 **‘’P..please Ermal calm down. Let’s just talk like adults.’’** But Ermal only pushed him harder against the door. The doorknob painfully stabbing into his back. He saw Ermal gritting his teeth, the grip on his shirt getting tighter and tighter. His face so full of anger that it turned red. Fabrizio feared for his life, how could Ermal be like this? This is not Ermal. Not _his_ Ermal. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and soon more were to follow. A quiet sob was heard as he closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and a shaky voice came out. **‘’I know this is n..not you Ermal. I-I know the real you. The real you is, is funny and kind and, and charming. I just want the real Ermal back. My Ermal…the Ermal I love.’’**

He looked with fear out of his eyes when he saw Ermal opened his mouth again. ‘’You didn’t let me finish.’’ Ermal looked down for the first time, lowering his intimidating gaze from Fabrizio. He took a deep breath and when he looked up again, his eyes were not intimidating anymore. They were filled with sadness and guilt. He also didn’t look into Fabrizio’s eyes, he looked lower. Just staring for a minute before speaking again.

‘’You make me want to kiss you everytime I see you.” And with that he pushed his lips into Fabrizio’s. All the tension faded as both men relaxed into the kiss. A relieved sigh came from Fabrizio. His tight grip on Fabrizios shirt became looser. Fabrizio's hands sneaked around Ermal's waist. The feeling of Ermals bare skin against his hands were like magic. Lips are moving fast and tongues found their way in each others mouths. An occasional lip bite comes from one of them, making the other slightly moan. Ermal leans all his weight on Fabrizio. His hand not gripping on Fabri’s shirt anymore, but one around his neck and one hand tugging at Fabrizio's hair. The kisses are starting to slow down and gradually stopping in one big kiss. Only touching lips, no tongues, no movements and then gently parting. Their foreheads are resting together, both just catching their breaths. That’s when it hits Ermal. This is another dreams isn’t it? He starts to break down, sobbing into Fabrizio’s neck.

“Why, Why? I can’t do this anymore! It hurts so much. And this one even felt the most real of them all.” Ermal is crying harder and harder. Fabrizio doesn’t know what to do. Didn’t he like it? Ermal holds onto Fabrizio for dear life. **“Shhh its alright. It’s a shock to both of us, you have to process it for a bit. I mean, I have to too.”**

Ermal looked up again, meeting Fabrizio’s eyes. “You don’t get it Bizio. This is a dream, I can wake up any minute now and everything is gone. I don’t want to wake up” there came the sobs again. ‘’ **But, but Ermal. This is not a dream, this is real.”** “How do you know that for sure!” **“Because I remember waking up this morning from a nightmare and then Marco was there and now I’m here. And you really scared the shit out of me and then we kissed.”**

Ermal blushes. “I’m sorry for scaring you. You were right, it was not me. There was just something inside me that took over. I was just...hurt? Scared of you rejecting me? Of you never wanting to see me again. But then you kind of said that you loved me and your lips looked so soft...I just had to feel them.”

 **“Is that why you ran away? And why you didn’t answer my texts and calls? Because you were scared of losing me?”** Ermal just nodded.

**“But Ermal, why would I ever leave you? We could have just talked you know. Because you acted like you did, I thought you were mad at me for kissing you.”**

“What? No! I wasn’t! And I kissed you by the way.” **“We are a pair of absolute idiots.”** Ermal giggles at Fabrizio’s witty remark. **“It’s nice to see you smile again.”** Fabrizio strokes his thumb over Ermal’s cheek. Silence fell both over them, not sure of what to say now. After all, everything has been said probably. Well…maybe not said. More showed…by snogging each other’s faces off, which was not bad at all in Fabrizio’s opinion.

Just now he starts to realise how often he had dreamed of kissing Ermal. Of pulling his hands through those beautiful dark curls, of caressing his sides while their lips are connected. Fabrizio’s mind was blown. They kissed, they actually kissed! This trip turned out different then he thought it would. His only intention was to talk with Ermal, to know what’s going on and hopefully make things right. Oh, how this took a different turn.

Fabrizio is actually starting to question if his life is based on some dramatic romcom or a fanfiction. It could certainly be one at this moment.

Ermal sighed deep and rubs his eyes. **‘’Are you tired?’’** ‘’Yeah…it’s getting quite late actually. You can stay for the night, I mean, I have a guest bedroom. No wait, I mean, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to…it’s no problem, I get it.’’ Ermal was almost out of breath by trying to say something that makes sense. **‘’I don’t want to leave Ermal. I want to stay here, with you. I can take the guestroom if you rather want that. But I don’t have to.’’** Ermal looked up with curious eyes, trying to figure out what he meant. But then it clicked, and he has to admit it, it’s a rather delightful yet scary idea. Him and Fabrizio sharing a bed. He must have dreamt about it a thousand times, and now, it’s really gonna happen. They won’t even take things further, but still, it’s a big step in Ermal’s mind. They went from nothing to making out to sharing his bed. Not that he is complaining though...

But first Fabrizio has to yes.

“Bizio? You can say no, but, would you like to stay with me tonight? I mean, share a bed with me?” There was just no subtle way to ask this, ermal concluded. But the smile on Fabrizio’s face gave him the confirmation.

 **“Yes, I would like that.”** This glooming smile appeared on Ermal’s face. He stretches his arm out, opening his hand, making the gesture for Fabrizio to take it.

Now they are lying on the bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling. Something so unimaginable for Ermal, even till an hour ago. It feels different then in his dreams though. It’s…awkward. It reminds him of the first time he shared a bed with a girl, he couldn’t sleep that night. He was too nervous and scared that he would do something wrong, snore or talk in his sleep.

But this, this is unlike every other similar situation he has been in. This is not a girl, this Bizio. Ermal is not young anymore, he also shared a bed with Silvia for 9 years. He knows how it works. But yet, it’s still kind of weird.

Fabrizio turns his head to the side, observing the man next to him. He seems far away in his thoughts. What was he thinking about? Does he regret it? Does he want me to go?

 **‘’What a day.’’** Fabrizio said when he exhaled, trying his utmost best to make some small talk, to make Ermal at feel ease. Unfortunately I didn’t work. Ermal was still in a world of his own, not noticing Fabrizio’s remark. **‘’So this doesn’t work, I have to try something else…’’**

Fabrizio’s ran his fingers down Ermal’s arm like a spider walks down a branch on a cold November morning, hoping to catch its new prey. Only Fabrizio’s prey is Ermal’s hand. His fingers slowly slide over the soft, pale skin, wrapping them around the other man’s hand. It worked indeed. Ermal felt a tingling sensation going down his arm which made him go back to reality. He stiffened by the sudden feeling of the warmth embracing his hand. He looked down, revealing the sight of a tattooed hand with tanned skin holding his own . The same tattooed hand he sees in his dreams, the same tattooed hand that makes beautiful melodies, the same tattooed hand that belongs to the man he just kissed. _To Bizio._ He loosened up, knowing its alright, and now, enjoys the touch. It was nice, very nice actually.

Ermal blushes when his eyes meet Fabrizio’s. What should he say now? Something about the weather maybe? No Ermal, say something casual, something cool. ‘’What a day.’’ Ermal didn’t get the response he expected, because right now, Fabrizio was giggling into his pillow. ‘’What’s so funny!?’’ **‘’Nothing, only that I just said the exact same, but you didn’t say anything back. I think you were gone in those dreams again.’’**

Oh yeah, the dreams, he forgot about those. So this isn’t still a dream right?

‘’Bizio? Are you sure this is real? That I’m not dreaming right now?’’ **‘’I’m not sure myself either, but I can try to convince you.’’** Fabrizio came closer, tilting his head to the right and then softly putting his lips on Ermal’s. The kiss was so soft, so different then the previous one. Not that it’s bad, in fact, it’s rather nice.

Fabrizio pulled away which made Ermal already missing those warm, soft lips. **‘’Convinced now?’’** ‘’Not yet, just need a little more convincing.’’ He said with the biggest smirk Fabrizio had ever seen. They kissed some more and finally decided to get some sleep. His head of Fabrizio’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist. It was really comfy, and suddenly all his worries disappeared. It’s gonna be alright, its gonna be fine. They both feel asleep with a smile upon their lips and the warmth of each other’s body.

 

In the morning they talked a lot. About every thought and concern. Fabrizio revealed that he also had a lot of dreams about Ermal, and that some of them came true on some way or another. It was mind-blowing to both of them to find out this resemblance of having the same kind of dreams.

In the end they argeed to be truthfull to each other, tell their feelings and most importantly to be happy with each other – as a couple :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it, I really did my best at this chapter. So please, please let me know your thoughts, reactions, improvements, anything is fine! And of course, thank you all for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, then I'm asking you to leave a comment. As a writer I always want to know what people think of my work, even if it's just a ''nice''. Every kind of feedback is welcome! So don't hesitate because I appreciate each and every comment very much!!! Thank you :)


End file.
